Two of a Kind
by Purple Lace
Summary: Who is she, he wondered to himself, AxA
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I do own my story and characters

Archie woke up, he felt a little groggy.

_Yay, Monday morning are always fun_ he thought sarcastically

He had his shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Morning Arch" Jay said holding a mug of hot coffee in his hand

Archie looked around the table of breakfast eaters, their where two missing

"Where's Neil and Atlanta?" he asked

"Neil's still in the bathroom and Atlanta had to go to school early for some kind of club meeting of some sorts" Odie said as he ate his toast

Archie grabbed a bowl and some cereal

"I think I need a break from this hero business, I wonder if evil gods hate Mondays too" Harry said as he was stuffing his mouth with waffles (hmmm, waffles)

Archie walked through the front entrance of the school. He walked over to his locker near the west entrance when he saw Atlanta walking in through the door.

She wasn't wearing her usual blue-green tee and cargos, but instead a navy colored long sleeved shirt pushed up to her elbows and baggie jeans, with a toque on top of her head covering her vibrant red hair.

"Atlanta" Archie called, she didn't turn around

He closed his locker and ran up to her, she started to open a locker, he'd never really seen where Atlanta's locker was, he never really thought about it.

"Hey Atlanta, didn't you hear me?" He said when he caught up to her, by this time she had gotten to her locker.

"Sorry, you must be mistaken" she said as she pulled her toque off, under it, was semi-long brown hair swept into a pony-tail at the back of her head "Hi, I'm Lynn" she held out her hand to shake his own.

"Hi, I'm Archie" He replied

_whoa that's so weird, she looks just like Atlanta_ he thought

"Sorry about the confusion" He added

"It's ok, it was nice meeting you Archie" she gave a smile and continued putting things into an unusually empty locker.

Archie walked back to his own locker to find the real Atlanta leaning on its door

"Who's she?" she asked

"New student I guess" He said back opening his locker again and retrieving his books

"So your like what, the new welcoming comity?" she laughed "By the way, you can put those back, Ares wants us all for a surprise training session" she added

Archie put his books back in his locker and started to walk down the hall with his friend. He couldn't help looking back at the new girl though as he reached the end of the hallway. The longer he stared the more she looked like Atlanta. He must have slowed down because when he turned his head around to face forwards, Atlanta was already waiting for him at the janitor's closet.

Authors Note: Ok, first chapter, I'm going to give you a fair warning, I might be doing a little more tampering and/or altering than most authors do in a fanfic but don't worry I'll keep the character as in character as humanly possible


	2. A Coffee Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I do own my story and characters I create

"Alright" Artemis said (she worked as the gym teacher when not with our heroes) "speed test, I gonna time you for a 5k run around the track" she stared at Lynn for a second, looking at the similarities between her and Atlanta

Lynn and the rest of her classmates lined up.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Artemis said, and with that everyone was off, Lynn had a good lead of the rest of the group.

Time past, and Lynn crossed the finish line, Artemis looked down at her stopwatch.

_Holy Zeus! That girl's got a faster time than Atlanta_ she thought in disbelief _I'd better keep tabs on this one_

"Lynn" she called as she was recovering, everyone else was still running "are you on any sports teams at all?"

"I'm on the swim and winter mountain (ski and snowboarding) team" she answered him

"I see, keep on it" she said as she turned away, _this things gotta be defective_ she thought shaking the chronometer

It had been two weeks since winter had first come to New Olympia that year; snow had finally started to fall on the ground. He stared out his window, he remembered talking to Theresa and Jay about the Atlanta look-a-like, they had just laughed and said he was becoming obsessive was starting to see her everywhere. He sat down on his bed and read a copy of the school newspaper he had picked up that day.

'Snowboarder Brings Home the Gold'

There was a picture of Lynn on the cover holding a medal she had just won for the freestyle event. She had a helmet on, and he could have easily mistaken her for Atlanta again if her name wasn't in the article. 

He walked over to Jay's room and knocked on the door

"Come in" a voice from inside answered, it wasn't Jay's though

Archie opened the door to find Jay at his desk doing homework and Theresa sitting on his bed reading a book. Archie through her the copy of the school paper

"Huh, I didn't know Atlanta was on the snowboard team" she said looking at the picture on the cover

"She's not, read the article" Archie said

"Whoa, freaky much, maybe you're right, she looks exactly like Atlanta" she said in disbelief, Jay walked over to look at the picture

"I think we'll have to look into this, it might be just coincidence, but just incase it might be..." he was cut off by Theresa

"Cronus, we know, you think everything's Cronus don't you" she said laughing

"Ok, I get it, I might be jumping to conclusions, but I still think we should talk to Hera about this

"Miss Hera" Artemis started "There's this girl in one of my gym classes, I want to move her into the class that Jay and the other take"

"Artemis, what are you saying" she said glairing at her

"It's not like they do weapons training or anything like that their, what could the harm be?" Artemis continued

"Artemis if we are discovered..." Hera has cut off

"I don't think anyone would believe her even if the slightest chance any of us leaking any hint any of the gods living in the school" Artemis argued

"Very well, if you really believe she's worth it" Hera said

"So do you think the forces of evil have taken a brake today?" Archie asked Odie as he walked backwards down the hall so he could face him.

"I hope so, there's only one more class in the day, and I'm wiped" Odie replied "Hey I gotta head this way, see you later"

Archie turned around and bumped right into Lynn as he was turning the corner

"Sorry 'bout that" he quickly said as he helped pick up her fallen books

"It's ok" she replied

As Archie passed her two of her textbooks, he caught sight of her eyes; they had a sort of gleam to them

"Hey, you wanna go out for coffee after school?" she asked him

"Uhhh, sure, meet you here after class?" he replied

Authors Note: Ok, what's going to happen next?


	3. A Good Laugh

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I do own my story and characters I create

"So, how long have you and your family been here?" Archie asked as he took his first sip from his coffee

"Oh, I don't live with my family, I'm living in the rosewood house, the student boarding center" she replied, she was wiping foam of her nose

"Cool, so, do you like it here?" he asked

"Yah, it's been great, I mean all the sports team coaches are all top notch, they really give it their all you know, same with the teachers, well, I guess anything would have been an improvement from my other school." She gave a laugh at the last part of her statement

"Oh, really, why? What was your old school like?" he had become increasing interested in the conversation

"Well,...It was a really poor school, it was well, a school for orphans" she said somewhat reluctantly

_Ok, twist of events there_ Archie though

"Wow, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Archie didn't know if this was an appropriate question to ask or not

"I don't know" she replied

Archie could tell that she was lying, but thought of it better not to pursue

"Hey, do you wanna catch a movie when we're done?" Archie asked

"Yah, sure" she smiled taking a sip from her heavily foamed beverage

"Somebody's home late from school" Atlanta said

Her and the rest of the gang where in the living room watching a movie

"Did somebody go out on a date tonight?" Neil asked mockingly 

"Let's see she's about what 5'6", brown hair, looks a lot like Atlanta?" Jay said, he was almost smirking at this point

"I still don't see the resemblance" Atlanta added

"It wasn't a date, we just talked over coffee and saw a movie after, that's it" Archie sounded a little irritated

Everyone laughed

"If that's not a date, then I'm not good looking" Neil added pushing his finger through his hair

Archie sat down on the empty armchair

"You know you're going to be seeing a lot more of that girl" Atlanta said still trying to calm down from her laughing

"Oh yah? And how do you figure that?" Archie asked

"Because Athena told us all that Artemis pushed Hera into letting her into our gym class, said she was more than an exceptional athlete" Theresa answered for Atlanta

Archie's head looked up suddenly at Theresa and everyone started laughing again

Theresa had noticed that Jay wasn't laughing with everyone else anymore, he got up and walked over to the kitchen, Theresa followed him

"Something's on your mind isn't it?" She asked him

"This Lynn girl, I mean, she looks like Atlanta, she's been moved into our gym class, she goes on a _date_ (jay put air quotations around the word), it just doesn't seem right, I think I am going to talk to Hera tomorrow" Jay said

"I think you're being overly paranoid, but if it'll make you feel better go ahead" Theresa walked back into the living room to continue interrogating Archie with the others


	4. Talking to Hera

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I do own my story and characters I create

"Hera, do you mind if I ask you something?" Jay entered her study

"Go ahead" Hera responded

"Are their any other descendants on Jason, Achilles, Theseus, Atalanta, Odysseus, Hercules and Narcissus?" He asked

"You mean, adolesants, like yourselves?" she said "Come with me" she got up and beconed him to follow

He followed her to Chiron's Study. She pulled out seven scrolls from one of the many shelves.

"Look here she said opening each one" she said "Thies are the derect blood lines of each of the seven heroes from which you are descended" 

Each scroll had what looked like a family tree, at the top of each one had the names of the original heroes

"As you can see" she continues "Of Jayson, there is two other living descendants of adolesant ages"

She pointed to two names on the chart

"Of Theseus, Theresa's cousin is the only other, but she is only five years of age" she traced her fingure down the lines on the next chart

She continued with the others until she got down to the last two

"Of Achilles, Archie, is the only one left, and Atlanta..." she paused

Jay looked down to see that the family tree stoped after Atlanta's grandparents, their was also other places where the chart stopped suddenly

"We are not sure, we believe that Atlanta's mother was the only child of her grandparents, but, there are no birth records for either her nor her daughter"

"Why?" he asked, he seemed more interested in the subject than before

"We don't know, we think that Atlanta's mother was trying to hide something," she paused then continued "being a descendant doesn't mean that the hero's unique skills will be past down to you, to our knowledge, you are the only seven that posess each of your ancestor's skills"

"Knowing you Jay, you have a reason for asking this, you've never asked questions just out of the blue before" she looked down at him

"You know that new girl in our gym class?" he asked

"She's not any trouble is she?" she seemed worried

"No miss Hera, but the thing is, have noticed that she lookes a lot like Atlanta?" he continued

"I have not yet had the pleasure of meating her, so I should say not" she sat down on the couch in the study

"Also, we had a track test the other day, and, well she beat Atlanta in almost every event exept the one hundred meter dash, I mean I might just be paranoid, but Atlanta inherated inhuman speed from Atalanta, it doesn't seem possible that a regular persone could be faster. I was wondering if it was possible for Lynn to be another descentant of Atalanta." He looked at Hera for an answer

"Although highly unlikely, there is a slight chance. It wasn't conincidence that all you had the skills of your ancestors, but it would be if she was an ancestor, and like I said, there are a few names missing from the chart" she stoped to think "Hmmm, I think you where right to be suspiciouse. I have an idea, we'll move Lynn into the Brownstone house. It's possible that Cronus found another descendant or an Atlanta look-a-like and gave her the power, but, if he did, their wouldn't be much reason for that, still, I want you all to becarful what you say around her while she's living in the dorm, and keep an eye on her, we don't whant anything jeprodizing the safty of the team. Also see if you can find anything else about her" Hera looked at Jay to see if he uderstood

"Yes miss Hera" He nodded, turned heels and walked back to the rest of the school

_knock, knock, knock_

Archie and the others (minus Jay) where sitting in the living room watching TV

"Arch, can you go get the door" Theresa looked at Archie

"K" Archie lazily got up of the couch and walked to the door

He opened it and to his surprise found Lynn and Jay with a duffle bag and a suitcase full of stuff

"Lynn...What are you doing here?" Archie asked, in a kind of shock way

"She moving in with us for now" Jay said, he motioned for him to wait for him in the kitchen

They walked to the spare room

"This is going to be your room, you can put your things away if you would like" Jay said

"Thank you, I think I'll do that" Lynn replied with a smile

Jay walked back to the living room

"Could you guys meet me in the kitchen" Jay asked everyone

After everyone got up and walked to the kitchen and sat down, Jay told them what Hera had said

"We need to keep a close eye on her, and report anything that you find unusual to me, ok?" Jay said

A jumbled mix of oks came from the rest of the group


	5. Past and Present

Authors Note: New chapter(yay) a fair warning, thier is sappyness and character may be OOC at a couple moments(but it's all in the name on fiction)

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I do own my story and characters I create

"Atlanta..." A voice came from behind her door

"Come in" She said

The door opened, Lynn head poked through

"Hey, what's up?" Atlanta asked

"Do you mind if I talked to you for a moment?" she asked

"Not at all go, ahead" Atlanta had a smile on her face

"Ok, ummm, I think I should start from the beginning" Lynn said

_Uh oh, this is going to long, what is she gonna talk about? _Atlanta thought to herself

"Ok, well, I'm an orphan, as Archie may have told you, and the place that I lived until now was really nice. One day I asked the head person at the orphanage if she knew anything about my biological parents, she said that all that information, at the request of my parents, was to be kept a secret from me. I asked again quite a few times before she gave in." Lynn stopped and took in a deep breath "Well, she told me that my parents had given me to the orphanage was because they couldn't support me, because, when my biological mother was pregnant, she was only expecting one child, but instead, she had twins." She stopped again to let the information soak into Atlanta's head

Atlanta could figure out what was coming next

"Well, ummm, I think that...you might be the other twin"

Atlanta was in shock, she never had any sibling, nor had she ever thought about it before.

"Wow," Atlanta responded "Is their any way to be sure"

"Their's DNA tests and stuff like that, but I don't know if you want to do that" Lynn continued to speak "It wasn't only that I thought we looked alike, but during gym class, I have never in my life found anyone who could keep up to my in a running race, let alone beat me, it was a shock"

_Atlanta, don't entirly trust what she sais_ she thought to herself _remember what Jay had said_

"I was wondering if mabey, you could tell me about your parents?" Lynn said, a tear slowly ran down her cheek

"Come in" Atlanta called to the person knocking at the door

The door opened and revieled Theresa, Jay and Archie outside her room

"We where going to go hang out at the mall, you two wanna come?" Theresa asked

Atlanta looked at her bedside clock, she had been talking with Lynn for over three hours

"You wanna go" Atlanta asked Lynn

"Sure" she responded "Just let me get my jacket"

She walked down to her room

"So...what where you two talking about?" Archie asked

"Oh nothing" Atlanta had gotten of her bed where she was sitting and dug through her stuff to find her purse

"Wow, nothing sure takes a long time nowadays" Jay laughed

"Ok, ready to go?" Lynn came back with both jacket and purse in hand

"Yep" Theresa replied 

They had made their walk to the garage where their variouse vihicles where, Harry's Truck, Odie's Vespa, Archie's motorcycle and Theresa's convertible. Archie had noticed that Atlanta and Lynn where still talking, he tried to get within eavsdroping distance but couldn't without being to obviouse.

"We should all be able to fit into my car" Theresa said

Jay took the front next to Theresa and Archie, Atlanta and Lynn took the back

_Jeez, now they stop taking, now that I'm acctually within hearing distance_ Archie thougt to himself

Theresa and Jay talked the whole way, the back of the car stayed silent. When they got their, it took them just as long to find a parking spot as it did to acctualy drive their.

They got out of the car and proceded to the mall

"You guys wanna go to the food court first and get some dinner? I'm starved" Atlanta said

"Me too" Lynn added

They two only now realized that it was already five o'clock and they had missed lunch. On the way there, they fell behind a couple steps and started talking again. Archie was determained on finding out what about.


	6. Throw me a Bone Here

Authors Note: Ok, not alot to say, please read, review and rate

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I do own my story and characters I create

"So many choises" Theresa said wile looking at all the food stands

"I think I'm going to the A&W to grab a burger" Atlanta said walking towards the kiosk

"I'm gonna head to the sushi stand" Lynn added

"I'm come with" Archie said following her

"What about you?" Theresa looked at Jay

"I was thinking pasta" Jay said looking out at the food court

"Mind if I share with you, I'm not that hungrey" she simled

"Sure" they walked to the italien food stand

"So, what _where_ you taking about when you where in Atlanta's room" Archie asked after ordering two tuna rolls

"Nothing really out-of-the-ordinary" Lynn answered back playfully

"Oh come on, you guys have been driving me crazy with your giggling and whispering" Archie said

"What's up?" Atlanta asked s she joined them as they left the sushi stand

"Archie's tweeked" Lynn said

"I am not" Archie argued

"By the sound of it, I think you are" Atlanta laughed "Anyway, what about"

"He wants to know what we've been talking about" Lynn said dipping her sushi into her soy sauce

"Hey guys" Jay and Theresa had sat down with them after getting their spagetti, and then proptly sat down not really paying attention to the other three

"Wow, Archie, I'm impressed, you've acctualy refrained from eavesdroping" Atalnta said

Archie blushed a little, but nither of the girls had noticed, he had indeed tried, but was un succesful 

All three where now looking at Theresa and Jay, they had both tried to eat the same noodle and had ended up like that old Disney movie, Lady and the Tramp.

"Wanna hit the stores?" Atlanta asked the other two

"Sure, do you mind if we stop of at the Swim co? I need some new board shorts" Lynn asked

"Shopping, yay, fun" Archie mumbled

"If you don't like shopping..." Lynn started

"Why'd you bother to come" Atlanta finished

The two girls burst out into laughter

_Whoa, creepy much_ Archie thought

"What do you think about these ones" Lynn asked showing Atlanta a pair of blue shorts

"No" Atlanta said firmly

"These?" Lynn showed her a pair of green ones

"Defiantly!" she responded

"Cool, I'll go try them on" she walked to the change room

"Atlanta please? You've gotta throw me a bone here" Archie begged

"Wow, it's not like you to beg, this must really be bugging you" Atlanta was enjoying the power she held over Archie at the moment "The shorts look great" she added as Lynn came out of the change room

"Cool, I'm going to get them" She said as she walked back into the change room

She walked back out moments later in her regular jeans

"Is he still complaining?" Lynn asked

"Yep" Atlanta responded

"Should we tell'm" She asked

"Sure why not" Atlanta called Archie over from the guy's swimsuit section

"Archie, do our belief, and knowledge" Atlanta said

"We're identical twins" Lynn finished

"Ok then, wow, that hits you like a ton of bricks" Archie scratched the back of his head "are you sure?" he added

"Not one hundred percent" Atlanta told him

They told him Lynn's story about the orphanage

"Hmmm, this gives me an idea" Cronus said while looking into one of his portals

Authors Note: dum, dum, dum,


	7. A lot to Think About

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I do own my story and characters I create

Jay and Theresa walked down the mall corridor hand in hand

"So, where do you think the other are?" Jay asked

"I didn't even know they had left the table, to occupied with other things" she giggled

"Like what" he asked already knowing the answer

"Like this" she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek

He turned his head to meet her lips

"Hey this is cute" Atlanta said looking at a pair of shorts at the garage

She walked to the change room

"Hey Lynn" Archie asked

"Yah" she turned to face him

"You wanna go out some time?" he asked, he figured that Atlanta would never say yes, so he was trying to move forward

"Sure, wanna see a movie tonight?" she asked

"Sounds good to me" he smiled at her

"So what do you think?" Atlanta asked after coming out of the change room

"Very cute" Lynn said

"Hey, their you guys are" Jay called as Theresa and him walked into the store

"It's already seven, do you guys wanna go soon?" Theresa asked

"Sure" Atlanta said as she when to go pay for her shorts "I'm out of money now anyways"

"We're gonna stay behind and catch a flick" Archie said

"How are you guys gonna get back?" Jay asked

"We can catch a bus back" Lynn said

"Ok have fun" Theresa called as they left the store

"Hey Theresa, are you their?" Theresa heard the voice from the other side of her door

"Yah, come in" she called back

Atlanta came in, and sat down next to Theresa on her bed. Theresa could see that Atlanta was upset.

"It's Archie isn't it?" Theresa asked

"It's not like I like him or anything, but something about him going out on a date with Lynn is killing me inside" Atlanta said

"You know Atlanta, most people would call that jealousy" Theresa said looking at her depressed friend

"Me? Why would I be jealous? Like I said, it's not like I like him" Atlanta said in her defense

"Are you sure about that?" Theresa asked

"What would give you the idea that I liked Archie, I mean besides you he's my best friend, but that's it" Atlanta replied

"I want to show you something" Theresa said getting of the bed.

She walked over to her dresser and picked a picture of the top of it and brought it down for Atlanta to look at.

"Look at this picture, what do you see?" Theresa asked

"I see the gang" Atlanta responded

"Look at yourself and Archie" Theresa said "Do you see how he's put his arm around your shoulder?"

"Yah, so?" Atlanta looked closer at the picture

"Look at your face, your blushing" Theresa gave a little giggle

"That doesn't prove anything" Atlanta looked back at her

"No?" Theresa took the picture and put it back on her dresser and took her PMR of her bedside table and trough it to Atlanta

"Scan through the pictures, do you notice that every picture Archie's in, you're in to, and you notice how your always happy when your with Archie?" Theresa said

Atlanta looked at all the pictures and laughed

"Ok, so maybe I might like him a little" she said

"So you see where I'm coming from now?" Theresa said leaning against the wall

"I don't know, but, you've given me a lot to think about" Atlanta said as she got up

She tossed Theresa's PMR back to her as she walked out of her room


	8. Messuring on a Grand Scale

A/N: Ok, New chapter, i've toned the humor down a bit and have started the biginning of the end. Thier will be probably two more chapters before this story wraps up. ok, then, well, enjoy the story, please review and rate when done

Dissclaimer:I do not own Class of the Titans

Archie and Lynn got tickets for the new romantic comedy, they got their seats right in the middle of the middle row. The movie started, they both laughed. About half way thru he could feel Lynn put her head on his shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled, she looked back returning that smile.

Archie leaned in and they kissed

It was a kiss that was cut short by terrified creams of the crowed around them, they looked down at the screen. It was now torn at the bottom where two giants had walked thru it.

"What hell are those?" Lynn screamed screamed in terror as they started to walk up the steps

"Believe me, You don't wanna know" Archie replied as he grabbed her as he tried to get out of the theatre with the rest of the mop scene

"That's the one right?" Agnon grunted, he pointed at Lynn

His fellow giant nodded, they advanced on the couple. Archie drew his whip. Agnon ran and grabbed Archie who immediately reached by creating a deep cut along him abdomen, he quickly released him, but not before his partner grabbed Lynn.

"Hey, let 'er go!" Archie called after them, but the one with Lynn had already started to run, Archie tried to run after him.

"Your not going getting by me kid" Agnon said to him grabbing him again, this time around the arms so that he couldn't try and whipping him again "Your coming along to see Cronus with me" he laughed

Fear struck Archie. He struggled to brake free.

"Your becoming annoying" Agnon said while knocking him against the wall knocking him out.

"Have you guys seen Atlanta? She went for a run to clear her mind, but that was two hours ago" Theresa asked the rest of the gang

"That can't be good" Jay said getting his PMR out of his pocket "Archie you their?" Jay called into his PMR "Arch, respond" Jay called into his PMR again.

"That can't be good" Harry said hopping of his chair

"We've gotta find then" Theresa said

Archie woke up in a daze

_What's going on here_ Archie thought to himself, then he saw a figure out of the shadows

"Cronus" Archie said snarled trying to get up, but he was restricted by chains connecting him to the wall

"you know something Archie? I'm in an exceptionally good mood today" Cronus said while snapping his fingers

A light came on revelling both Lynn and Atlanta hung on opposite ends of a balance, bound at their wrist by long pieces of rope. They dangled dangerously close to a dark liquid below

"What is that" Archie yelled at Cronus

"Oh, that? Just inches below their feet? That my young hero is acid, you see I'm in a win-win situation here. You have to chose who to rescue, as soon as you figure out how to rescue one, and release the rope that binds her wrists, the scale will gently tip the other person into the acid below, slowly burning away at the skin" Cronus had a smile a mile wide on his face "You see if you pick your girlfriend, you will bring about the death of your best friend, your team mate, and break the prophesy. If you chose your best friend, you will be killing an innocent bystander, and Atlanta's dear sister. Either way, it leaves you devastated, heartbroken and weak"

Archie couldn't respond to the horrible truth that was spoken from his lips. He stared at the two girls, both of them had tears in their eyes. Before he even tried to save one of them, he had to come up with a plan. His brain rattled with various ideas, each one a bust. He looked at his surroundings, the scale was standing in the middle of the acid atop a rock, about ten maybe fifteen out, the walls of the cave he was in surrounded the pool, he stared at them, another plan a bust, he stared back at the scale, a plan hit him.


	9. A Happy Ending

He stared at the two girls, they both that looks of absolute fear on their faces.

"Don't I get my whip or anything?" he called back to Cronus

"Mmmm, no, that would make it to easy" Cronus smiled, he loved seeing Archie in such a horrible decision.

Archie looked over to Atlanta, and back over to Lynn, something caught the corner of his eye. Atlanta was smiling at him. She mouthed the words I save Lynn, I'll flip over the bar /I 

_No_ Archie thought it was to dangerous, Atlanta might miss the bar, the rope might snap, he didn't want to risk his best friends life, if he saved Lynn, and she flipped over the bar would tip down, she could miss or slip and fall in I No, I can't let that happen /I 

_do it_ she mouthed again

Archie shook his head. He didn't what to do it, he looked into Atlanta's eyes, they started to fill with tears

_Trust me_ she mouthed, she looked at him with pleading eyes

He nodded at her, he had to find some thing to cut the rope with, he saw rocks on the ground, but they weren't nearly sharp enough. He needed something metal, or glass. He scanned the ground around him, nothing. He looked down at his feet and saw his ankle brace. He took it of, grabbed on of the larger rocks and started to pound it right in the middle. He finally made it thin enough to brake, he snapped it in two and continued beating one half until it was sharp.

He stood up and walked towards the walls of the cave they where jagged. He could climb on them. He grabbed one with his hand and started to climb sideways. His ankle hit a rock, pain seared through him, he almost let go throwing him into the pool beneath.

_Ok_ he looked at Atlanta, she nodded back at him

_Come on Archie, you can do this. Ok, one, two, three_ he jumped grabbing Lynn and cutting her loose with the sharpened ankle brace piece. At the same time Atlanta had swung around the bar that suspended her, she tried to land with her light feet but slipped. She was able to grasp it with one hand, she grabbed on with her other. She was now dangling inches above the pool below her. She used her hands to slowly inch towards the centre of the scale where the bar was higher.

"Archie, toss it" she motioned him to toss her the sharpened ankle brace piece. He through it and she caught it, but it cut her hand as she caught it.

"Owww" she yelled out. With her bloody hand she severed the rope adjoining her to the scale(still hanging on mind you). She jumped to the centre post and pushed of as hard as she could of it dive rolling to the other side of the pool.

"No, this can't be happening, it was fool proof this time" Cronus yelled

"Just one problem Cronus" Archie said as him and the two girls advanced, corning him "None of us are fools"

"You know, it was nice chatting with, but I best be going" Cronus said as he backed into one of his portals

"You know, that thing is really getting old" Atlanta said

"Archie, we'd better get you back to the dorm, your ankle is bleeding" Lynn said staring down at his right foot

Archie looked down, she was right he was loosing blood from cutting it along the side of the wall.

"Come on, we'd better find a why out of here" Atlanta said supporting Archie

Atlanta heard a knocking at the door of her dorm. She walked up and opened it.

"Archie," she exclaimed a little shocked "I thought you where out on another date"

"It's not going to work out between he and Lynn, going out with her made me realize that she wasn't right for me" he said smiling as he walked over and sat on her desk

"Oh really? And who might be right?" Atlanta asked

"I dunno, someone sporty, has bright short red hair. Someone who may be in this room?" Archie said looking down at the floor

"You mean it?" Atlanta asked

"Yeah" He said looking into her eyes

She ran over and gave him a big hug.

Lynn was standing outside of the door against the wall. She had heard the whole thing. She had mixed emotions inside of her. She was happy that her sister had found a guy she really liked, and that the guy she cared about did to, but al the same, she started to cry and walk back to her room.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" Atlanta asked Lynn as she was walking out the door

"Yah, I think I need to clear my head a bit, don't worry, I'm staying till the end of the semester, I'm just moving back to the Rosewood. Hey, who know, maybe I'll see you again even after the semester ends" Lynn smiled at her sister

Atlanta gave her a hug as she left

"good luck with saving the world, say goodbye to the rest of the gang for me ok?" she asked

Atlanta nodded back

six months later

_Dear Atlanta_

_How's it going, I still can't believe I got that scholarship for St. Georges here in Sweden, the snowboarding is great. I really miss you, I hope to see you soon. Hope everything's good with you and Archie_

_Love, your sis_

Atlanta pulled out a photo that she'd taken while in New Olympia, it was of Archie Atlanta and herself, she put it on her bedside table. She walked out of her room and down to the table for lunch.

"Hey Atlanta" Theresa asked "how's Lynn doing?"

"She sounds like she's doing great" she said as she sat down next to Archie


End file.
